


Ease My Mind

by jacenbren



Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Both of them are 18 so it’s perfectly legal, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heathers References, Horny Teenagers, Public Hand Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenbren/pseuds/jacenbren
Summary: “Wanna do something stupid?” Petra murmured, eyeing the car.Ordinarily, Olivia would’ve said no, but luckily she’d smoked enough weed to cloud her own better judgement.“Hell yeah,” she replied with a smirk.-—-Or, Olivia sneaks out with Petra, and they get high and do something collosally stupid.Because they’re a pair of stoned technically-adults left unsupervised. What else did you expect?
Relationships: Olivia/Petra (Minecraft)
Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831039
Kudos: 11





	Ease My Mind

Olivia glanced over at the clock, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

11:16 p.m.

She grunted and went back to her science worksheet, which was (thankfully) the last one she had. 

Then there was a faint  _ clack _ of something hitting the windowpane. 

Olivia brushed it off. 

Probably a bird or a squirrel—

There was another  _ clack,  _ and this time Olivia realized that it was a pebble bouncing off the glass. 

There was only one possibility. 

She heaved a sigh and got up off her bed and shoved the window open, and almost got hit between the eyes by another pebble the size of a cashew. 

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” Petra said dramatically, her arms outstretched. “It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! That thou her maid art far more fair than she.”

Olivia snorted in amusement, gazing down at her girlfriend. 

Petra was definitely what the teachers referred to as a  _ problem child. _ She cleared six feet tall, had muscles that even some of the varsity football players didn’t have, and was generally a nuisance to teach, given she was incredibly energetic and jittery and usually couldn’t focus to save her life. 

Oh, and there was the fact that she had a side business as the school’s weed dealer, but that was old news. 

But here she was, standing in the flowerbed under Olivia’s window in her beat-up leather jacket and a pair of worn jeans like a redheaded and incredibly hyper Romeo Montague, grinning.

“Isn’t it late for you to be out?” Olivia teased, propping her chin on her hands. 

Petra laughed. “Yeah, but I was in the neighborhood so I decided to come on by to pick you up, y’know? Also, I had to memorize that for my English class. It was a pain in the ass.”

“We have a math quiz tomorrow,” Olivia replied. “You know that, right?”

Petra scoffed and waved her hand. 

“So whaddya say?” She asked. “We head to the burger place? Grab a bite?”

Olivia chuckled. 

Leave it to Petra to not plan their dates at all and randomly ambush her with nighttime frolicking. 

“Sure,” she said. “Lemme get dressed.”

Olivia ducked back inside and threw on a red button-up, then one of her nicer skirts, the soft brown one that came almost down to her knees. Then she pulled on her shoes and her favorite green knit cap and dropped out the window, into Petra’s outstretched arms. 

“Oh, you’re wearing that skirt,” she remarked, setting her on her feet. “I like that one. You look cute.”

Olivia smirked. “You always say I look cute, Petra.”

“You are.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Nope,” Petra teased, skipping up the sidewalk ahead of her. “My girlfriend is the cutest, sexiest girl in the whole world and I would fight people on it.”

“You’re wrong,” Olivia teased. “I’m actually looking at the cutest, sexiest girl in the whole world right now.”

Petra blushed. 

“Aw, babe,” she laughed, hugging Olivia and spinning her around. “I love you.”

“Yeah, you tell me all the time,” Olivia chuckled. “Okay, you promised me food, so let’s go before we starve to death.”

———

They ended up at a tiny fast food restaurant near the grocery store, with a pile of greasy fries and two equally greasy burgers between them. 

Olivia ate her fries slowly, but Petra scarfed down her food and lit a cigarette. 

“You hear about what happened over at Westerburg?” She suddenly said. “Some kid blew himself up.”

Olivia winced. “Really? Did it have anything to do with all those suicides the radio shows kept talking about?”

Petra shrugged. “Dunno. I actually knew the guy, and he was a little unhinged to begin with, so I’m honestly not that surprised he finally snapped.”

They ate in silence for a while. 

Then Petra reached into the inner pocket and pulled out what Olivia thought was a cigarette, but when Petra lit it, the smell proved her wrong. 

“Hey now,” Olivia remarked, “If you’re gonna smoke pot, give me some.”

Petra laughed. 

She pulled out a second joint and lit it, then handed it to her. 

“God, my parents would kill me if they knew that not only am I a lesbian but I’m also dating the school weed dealer,” Olivia sighed as she took a hit. 

Petra snorted. “You get away with so much shit already, come on.”

That was definitely true. Olivia had had a reputation as the quiet, smart kid for the entirety of high school. Now, as a senior, she had a feeling if the teachers walked in on her standing over the still-twitching body of a classmate with a smoking gun in her hand, said teachers would shout something along the lines of “Put that down! There might be fingerprints!”

It definitely worked in her favor. 

And so they started to walk home after they finished smoking, high off their asses and leaning on each other and giggling like a pair of drunk guys coming home after the bar closed. 

Then, they happened to pass none other than the principal’s house. 

“Oh, look,” Petra said, pointing. “We’re at Principal Porky’s house. I think that’s his new car that he was bragging about.”

Olivia snorted in amusement. 

Principal Hadrian was universally hated by all the students except for the very worst suck-ups. His pompous attitude alone was irritating, and his discrimination against less privileged students definitely struck a nerve, especially with Olivia, because Petra was already working a real job (alongside her other business) to help support her mom and her two little brothers, and even then she struggled to get a meal every day.

Especially lately, because the principal had recently gotten a brand new luxury car, and he’d been bragging about it to all the teachers. 

The car in question (a spotless white Cadillac convertible) was parked proudly in the driveway of the large yellow two-story house with a wraparound porch, the windows dark and the whole place silent as a tomb. 

And to be perfectly frank, when you got an opportunity to mess with the principal, you took it, just to try and shrink his enormous head a little bit. 

“Wanna do something stupid?” Petra murmured, eyeing the car. 

Ordinarily, Olivia  _ would’ve  _ said no, but luckily she’d smoked enough weed to cloud her own better judgement. 

“Hell yeah,” she replied with a smirk. 

And so they snuck up the driveway to the car, trying to stifle their giggling, and then Petra picked Olivia up off her feet and kissed her. 

Olivia groaned softly, melting against her body, sliding a hand into her hair. 

She gasped at the cold metal against her thighs as Petra set her down on the hood of the car and nipped her mouth. 

“Oh,” Petra sighed. “This never gets old.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Olivia growled, dragging her back in. 

The logical part of her was terrified of getting caught and therefore begging her to drag Petra somewhere more private, but  _ hell _ this felt good and the satisfaction of revenge alone was enough to get that part of her to shut up. 

Then Petra was kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt, and she almost forgot how to breathe. 

“Holy  _ shit,” _ Olivia moaned. “Fuck. Fuck, this is— _ mmmh.” _

Petra made a contented humming sound against her neck, her hands roaming down her front and straight to her breasts, and Olivia was  _ so  _ glad she’d decided not to wear a bra. 

“You’re so hot,” Petra mumbled, punctuating her words by sucking on her shoulder where the marks would be concealed under a shirt. “It’s insane.”

“If we get caught, we’re in trouble,” Olivia groaned, wrapping her legs around Petra’s waist. “Deep shit. Deeeeeep.”

“We won’t,” Petra replied, sliding a hand down to toy with the hem of her skirt.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Olivia huffed, attempting to pull her already damp panties down. 

Petra laughed. “Lucky for you I haven’t sliced any habanero peppers lately.”

Olivia almost burst out laughing, remembering the incident. Petra has been at her legal job at Mexican restaurant where she usually washed dishes, but one of the employees had been sick so she’d been put on pepper slicing duty. 

When Olivia had snuck off with her after her shift was over… 

That had been a very embarrassing and painful twenty minutes of frantic apologizing and milk being poured in, uhm,  _ intimate _ places. 

“Don’t make me laugh,” Olivia snorted, pinching Petra’s hip. “Don’t do it.”

Petra just scoffed. “If we get caught it’s because you were complaining.”

Olivia opened her mouth to retort, but it turned into a breathy moan as Petra slipped a hand under her skirt. 

“Fuck yes,” she gasped.

Petra hummed in agreement, rubbing her callused fingers over Olivia’s clit.

Olivia gripped the back of Petra’s jacket and moaned, leaning in and catching her lips in another sloppy kiss. 

Well, there was more tongue than lips, really, but Olivia didn’t care. 

She was loving it. 

Especially when Petra hiked one of her legs over her hip and slipped a finger inside her. 

“Fuck,” Olivia whined. “God. Fuck.”

“C’mon, work with me,” Petra suddenly growled, pushing her down on her back so that she was sprawled across the hood of the car. “Help me out, baby.”

Olivia didn’t need to be told twice.

She grinned breathlessly to herself, grinding down on Petra’s hand. 

And god Petra was using two fingers now and Olivia couldn’t help moaning loudly and bucking her hips. 

Petra’s touches made it feel like there was fire in her veins, and she liked it. 

“Oh god,” Olivia panted, squeezing her eyes shut as another loose whimper slipped out. “I’m—ah—I’m close!”

Petra let out a low chuckle. 

Then suddenly she added a third finger and Olivia arched her back and cried out at the mild burn of the stretching, but she didn’t bother complaining.

Instead she welcomed it.

Then Petra was gently tugging her hair and leaning away a bit.

“Look at me, baby.”

Olivia groaned and opened her eyes, gazing up at Petra’s flushed face and deep blue eyes glinting with lust. 

“You happy?” She gasped, and then she cried out, digging her nails into Petra’s shoulders and shrieking as she came, shaking in Petra’s arms. 

It was silent for a few moments except for their ragged breathing. 

“Shit,” Olivia moaned. 

Then a light in Principle Hadrian’s house flicked on, and they both froze so abruptly that Petra didn’t manage to pull her fingers out. 

“Ooh, we’re fucked,” Petra giggled. 

They scrambled off the hood of the car, and Olivia only got a few moments to admire the sticky spot on the hood they’d managed to create before the window opened and they had to bolt down the driveway and up the street, ignoring Principal Hadrian’s shouts.

Thankfully it was much too dark and too far away for him to recognize them.

“That was awesome!” Olivia cackled as she stumbled after Petra, who had somehow hopped the neighbor’s fence. 

With a grunt, Olivia heaved herself over it, the residual traces of the weed and the trembling in her legs from her climax making it harder than usual. 

Luckily Petra caught her, still giggling. 

“We should pick up where we left off at my place,” she murmured, her voice low and provocative. “You likey?”

Olivia snorted. “Sure, what the hell?”

And so they stumbled off down the street together, chuckling in excitement. 

Olivia knew her parents would kill her if she didn’t make it home eventually, but if anybody could bring out her wild streak, it was Petra, and Petra was good at it. 

And with her, Olivia liked taking risks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I stole the title from a Hayley Kiyoko song because that woman is the goddess of lesbians  
> Also this pairing is criminally underrated in my opinion and these girls deserve more love


End file.
